Murdoc Cures a Heartbreak
by MurdocX2D
Summary: 2D's girlfriend breaks up with him. Murdoc doesn't like to see 2D upset, and doesn't much enjoy the quiet, so what does Murdoc do? You'll have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Murdoc sat on the edge of his bed, lightly strumming his bass when he hears a knock on his bedroom door. He lets out a sigh, dropping his bass down on the bed beside him.

"What the bloody 'ell do you need _now!?_" Murdoc yelled through the locked door.

"What'd yo' do wit' my drums?" Russel asked, a bit frustrated.

"I didn't touch your bloody drums, why don't you go ask 2D instead?" Murdoc replied, he was tired of everyone always assuming he had something to do with the things that get lost in this black hole. _'This place looks like hell! It could be anywhere!' _Murdoc thought.

Murdoc stood and walked over to his closet, pulling on a random shirt. _'Must be dirty for sure, nothing here is ever clean.' _Murdoc knows this just as much as the others. He then walks over to the bedroom door, avoiding stepping on anything he finds important (which is hardly anything). He unlocks the door and steps out, making his way to the kitchen. The clock says 8:00 am, but that clock is an hour early. This means it is 9:00 am, which is around the time that 2D wakes up.

Murdock walks into the living room and flops down on the lumpy old couch, landing on the remote. He wiggles the remote out from under himself and begins channel surfing until he finds the 'Rock the House' music video, so he leaves it there since there is nothing better on TV.

2D walks into the kitchen and makes himself a bowl of Raisin Bran, then plops down into a cold chair at the kitchen table. Murdoc stands slowly and enters the kitchen as well.

"I'm starving! You better 've left me some milk, kid!" Murdoc grumbles as he begins pouring cereal into the bowl, some of it misses and lands on the counter but Murdoc doesn't bother cleaning it. Instead he flicks it at 2D who simply brushes the cereal away.

Murdoc pours milk into him bowl and gets a spoon, taking the seat at the kitchen table in front of 2D. 2D looks at Murdoc, a bit surprised that he is eating at the table, let alone with 2D.

"Why are you bein' so quiet this mornin'?" Murdoc asked curiously as he put a spoon full of cereal in his mouth.

"Why are you sitting a' the 'able with me?" 2D blocked Murdoc's question with his own.

"Don't talk back to me you little shit. Answer my question!" Murdoc asked, slamming a fist on the table. _'Why does __**he **__care? It's not like my being quiet is bothering him or anything!'_

"My girlfriend broke up with me…" 2D confesses awkwardly, then flinches when Murdoc stands, expecting a blow. But Murdoc just sighs and walks out of the kitchen, leaving the rest of his cereal on the table.

_'So __**that's **__why he was being so quiet? Odd, why does he care if a girl breaks up with him. With his pretty-' _ You stop for a second, thinking of another word to describe 2D. _'face, any girl stupid enough would fall for that bloke.' _Murdoc thought about this for a while, about why 2D would be so upset about this.

Murdoc just lays down on his back and slowly drifts to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Murdoc wakes up and checks the clock on his nightstand, one of the only clocks in the house that has the right time. _'1:00 am, huh? Lunch time!' _Murdoc thought instantly. He got up and walked out of his room, stepping into the restroom before going to get something to eat. It was oddly quiet in this house. Where was everybody? Murdoc ignored the unusual silence and entered the bathroom. After a few minutes, Murdoc stepped out and scratched his butt before going to the kitchen.

He walked into the kitchen and searched the pantry for something to eat. Opening and slamming the cabinets until 2D says something.

"I bought pizza you know!" 2D yelled from the living room, his mouth full of pizza. Murdoc poked his head from the living room entrance to see 2D sitting on the couch with a plate of pizza sitting on his lap and a box of pizza on the table. He was watching some odd TV show. Murdoc roled his eyes and walked back into the kitchen and searched the fridge for a soda. When he found one, it was room temperature because the fridge doesn't work.

Murdoc opens the soda and takes a sip before walking into the living room and sitting in the arm chair to the right of the couch. He snatched the pizza box from the table and begins eating some.

"Where did you find the money to pay for this?" Murdoc was curious, but didn't show it, instead he covered his curiosity with his anger.

"I have a job, unlike some people..." 2D answers him a bit frustrated. 2D hates how Murdoc doesn't work for anything, all he does is take what others earn. _'He doesn't do anything! I mean, yeah he is our bassist but that's all he does!' _2D thought angrily. 2D works at a 7-Eleven. It isn't much, but it's more than Murdoc does.

"What's that supposed to mean you little shit?" Murdoc took a shoe and chucked it at 2D, hitting him in the shoulder. "What is this shit?" Murdoc asked curiously as he stared angrily at the TV, but covered up the curiosity with anger. He had no idea what was going on, all he knew what that this strangely attractive male called himself 'The Doctor'.

"OW!" 2D exclaimed when the shoe hit him, rubbing his shoulder and dropping the shoe back on the floor. "I's Doctor Who, and i' isn' shi'!" 2D yelled angrily.

"Yes it is! There's plenty of better shows on the telly than this!" Murdoc snatched the remote from 2D's hands and began channel surfing, and at that moment Noodle walked in and sat down on the couch next to 2D.

"Hey! I was watching that! And Noodle asked me to keep it on this show for her so that we could watch it together!" 2D yelled.

"Why would she care?" Murdoc asked, about to hit 2D again until Noodle cut in on their argument.

"I asked him to because he is always talking about this show and I think it sounds interesting. Also, he needs to take his mind off of things, in case you haven't noticed." Noodle explained to Murdoc, keeping a calm tone the whole time.

"He needs to learn to get over that kind of stuff, the little brat." Murdoc grumbled. "I dind't want to watch telly anyways! Where's Russel?" Murdoc asked frustrated.

"In his room. The door is unlocked, but I suggest you knock." Noodle answered, and Murdoc stood and left the other two to their show without another word.


	3. Chapter 3

Murdoc knocked on Russel's door, then waited for him to open the door. He heard a bit of banging around before the door was opened and Russel's head poked out from the door. Murdoc moved out of the way so that Russel could work his way out from the room.

"What yo' need?" Russel asked as they found their way outside. "And why was yo' bein' a grouch dis morn'?"

"I was tired. You know I'm not a morning person. Anyways, I gotta talk to you about somethin'." Murdoc said as they sat on the curb next to a coffee shop that is currently being robbed.

"Why don't ya' go talk ta' Noodle or 2D?" Russel asked.

"Noodle is 13, and I don't think she would help considering she is a straight girl, meaning she doesn't have girlfriends. And 2D is the subject. So that's why I came to talk to you." Murdoc explained and Russel just nodded his head in a way that says 'Continue'. "Anyways, 2D was being real quiet this mornin', and when I asked him why, he got sassy. That's unusual fer him since he knows I'd hit 'im. So I yelled at him and he said it's cause his chick left 'im. But, what confuses me is why he was so upset."

"Well, Mud, this may come as a shock to ya' but unlike you, who picks girls up wherever and then never talks to 'em again, 2D actually cared about the girl. I don't know if you know this, but those two was datin' fo' a year. It was their anniversary when she broke da kids heart." Russel explained this to Murdoc, hoping this would make him lay off of 2D for a bit.

"Oh... Well, the little brat needs to learn to get over that kind of shit!" Apparently Murdoc still wasn't understanding, so Russel tried to explain a bit better.

"You don't understand, the kid had feelin's fer the girl. He loved her. And then she just _left_. 2D feels empty, and the poor kid needs to just keep his mind off of that. You aren't helpin' Mud." Russel said._ 'Something in his voice is odd. Like he's sayin' __**I **__should date the kid! No, that couldn't be it... But... No, just stop thinking about it.' _

"Well what am I supposed to do about it? Jeez, you act like I should date him or somethin'!" Murdoc was getting angry.

"Well... Uh, Muds... 2D sorta..." Russel was trying to think of how to say this to where Murdoc would believe him. "Well, I was talkin' to the kid after his breakup and he was real upset ya' dig? And he was talkin' real fast, sayin' random things. Then I heard 'im say... 'Why do I have feelings for Murdoc when 'e so obviously doesn't feel the same way 'bout me!?'. It was real fast I almost didn't know what he was sayin', so when I asked him if that's what 'e said, he blushed and ran out of the room without another word..." Russel explained.

This almost made Murdoc blush, and that's sayin' a lot, but Murdoc's eyes just widen in shock. "You're lying, I can tell. 2D hates me!" Murdoc exclaimed.

"Apparently not, Muds. I think you are the only one that can help 2D feel better. I'm sorry Muds, but if you want to keep this band stable, you're gonna have to." Russel said this as Murdoc fiddled with his thumbs.

"But... I... He..." Murdoc was looking for the right words.

"I know yo' secret Muds. It's clear as day."


	4. Chapter 4

Doctor Who ended and another how came onto BBC, so 2D turned off the TV and took a sip of his soda sitting on the table in front of him. Noodle looked dazed so 2D waved his hand in front of her face. She shook her head, coming out of her daze. 2D waited for a reply and Noodle was speechless, so she just clapped and a smile crept upon her face.

"Wonderful!" She finally found a word to say, but that wasn't even the half of it.

"I _knew_ you'd like it!" 2D smiled at her and they clinked soda's . "Who's your favorite character?" 2D asked eagerly, but before Noodle could answer 2D's question, Murdoc walked in and interrupted their session.

"Come 'ere kid." Murdoc said to 2D. "I need ta' talk to ya'. 2D looked at Noodle questioningly, but she just shook her head. So 2D hesitantly stood and walked over to Murdoc.

"What do you 'need'?" 2D asked a bit frustrated. "I was still hanging ou' with Noodle, in case you didn' no'ice."

"I's not like y'all was on a date, so come outside with me for a sec." Murdoc said.

"Still! We need to hang out more Muds!" 2D blushed slightly and looked away. He never called Murdoc by his nickname. It was just... Awkward. But Murdoc didn't say anything. _'Why is he being so nice?' _2D thought as he walked outside with the bassist.

Murdoc sat on the curb, but 2D stayed standing.

"Russel told me somethin', kid." Murdoc sounded oddly serious.

"...W-what..?" 2D asked, getting a bit nervous as he remembered the last time they had talked.

"Sit down." Murdoc said, gesturing for 2D to sit on the curb with him, so 2D did, still a bit hesitant in this action. "'e said... 'e told me saomthin' you said..." _'Oh god... He knows!' _2D thought as he started to break into a sweat. "Do you know what I'm talking about, kid?"

"Y-yes..." 2D looked in the other direction, avoiding Murdoc's hateful glare.

"Is it true?"

2D buried his face in his arms, his face a fierce red. "Yes..." 2D whispers, hoping if he said it quietly Murdoc wouldn't notice.

For the first time since his first kiss, Murdoc actually _blushed_. 2D couldn't help but look to see his reaction, and when he saw him blushing, his eyes widened. Murdoc noticed him staring at his red face.

"What are you looking at!?" Murdoc asked.

"You're blushing!" 2D smiled and pointed at his face.

"Yeah so?" Murdoc said, getting really embarrassed.

"Come on Mud- I-I mean, Murdoc... You know why." 2D said, still smiling but trying to get rid of the smile. "So... Uh... Do you..." You blush and whisper this last part. "Feel the same way?"

* * *

Noodle and Russel had their ears pressed against the door, eavesdropping on their conversation. Noodle did her best to conceal her fangirling. Russel "Shoosh"ed her and she clamped he mouth shut as she listened intently to Murdoc's answer. But, sadly they couldn't hear it because Murdoc was so quiet about answering this.

"Awww man!" Noodle complained. "What do you think he said?" Noodle said excitedly as they sat on the couch.

"I already know." Russel said. "He said yeah."

"Really!? You knew and didn't tell me this whole time! Why?" Noodle exclaimed.

"I thought yo' knew! I mean, yo' bein' da 'ship' fangirl 'n all." Russel said, a bit surprised.

"No. I didn't." Noodle sounded frustrated, but smiled and giggled when 2D and Murdoc walked in.

"What's so funny Nood's?" 2D asked curiously.

"We know..." Russel and Noodle said in unison with a smile on their faces.

Author's note: I've gotten a few reviews asking if the girl that broke up with 2D was Paula. The answer is yes. But keep reading, she appears later on. Thanks for being awesome! ^3^


	5. Chapter 5

Murdoc, 2D, Noodle, and Russell sat on the couch all watching Doctor Who and Noodle occasionally wiping a tear or two away. Murdoc stood and went into the kitchen to go get a soda. Noodle noticed and asked 2D to go get her a soda and winked at Russell, who winked in return. So, 2D arose and stretched before entering the kitchen. Murdoc was coming out of the fridge with a soda and was slightly startled when he turned and saw 2D sitting on top of the counter. 2D apologized and jumped down from the counter, but slipped on some water that Noodle had purposely spilled there earlier, hoping this would happen. 2D flung his arms in circles trying to catch his balance so that he wouldn't fall face first on the wet floor. While this happened Murdoc was coming back out of the fridge with a second soda for 2D to give to Noodle, but dropped it when 2D fell on top of Murdoc, holding his arms out straight in front of himself but his hands slip on the water and he falls flat on top of Murdoc, their lips meeting for a few seconds. Noodle and Russell are still sitting in the living room but are watching this go down as they clap and whoop.

2D blushes and gets up, scrambling back on his butt, apologizing. "SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY!"

"It's alrigh' mate, no need to apologize." Murdoc said, surprisingly calm. "I actually sort of... Enjoyed it..." Murdoc began blushing again.

"What? B-but, we _**kissed**_!" 2D was blushing again as well and Noodle was clamping her hand over her mouth to keep herself from squealing.

"Yeah... So?" Murdoc stood, holding his hand out to help 2D up as 2D grabbed it and stood. Murdoc handed him a soda and they walked back into the living room, 2D handing Noodle her soda as she giggled.

"Oh my gawd why don't y'all just **_date_**already!" Noodle yelled. "Y'all are soo adorable!"

"W-what!?" 2D exclaimed and looked at Noodle.

"Well, if you insist. 2D, would you like to... Go out with me?" Murdoc asked as he looked at 2D.

"W-what? Are you serious righ' now Murdoc?" 2D looked _very _confused and embarrassed.

"Yes. I am positive." Murdoc said.

"Well then... Yes." 2D answered as he looked at Noodle, hoping she would take over the conversation, but she left it to them from there. "Um... So, uh... Doctor Who?"

"Oh I don't think so mate." Murdoc said as he suddenly grabbed 2D by the shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss.

Noodle and Russell stood and left the room, leaving the two to their privacy as they watched Doctor Who in Noodle's room.

2D's black eyes widened as Murdoc kissed him, but soon closed as he found he didn't mind Murdoc's action. 2D wrapped his arms around Murdoc's neck and blushed as Murdoc slid his tongue in 2D's mouth. This didn't last long until they heard a knock on the door and Murdoc pulled away, slowly standing as he grumbled something angrily and walking over to the door.

"We don't want your bloody charity!" Murdoc yelled as he walked over to the front door an looked through the little peep hole to see who is there. "Oh no." Murdoc groaned as he saw Paula standing on the porch grinning her mischievous grin. So without thinking he opened the door and she strode in, seeing 2D's sad face when she walked in she rolled her eyes and turned to Murdoc.

"How nice of you to let me into your home! So, Murdoc. I was wondering. You wanna go out?" She asked and when 2D heard this, he turned from sad to angry in a matter of moments. He rose and walked over to Murdoc, pulling him by the collar of his shirt into a deep kiss as Paula's eyes widened in shock. "Oh~! Well... I see you two are dating? Well... I'll just. Leave." She said as she quickly walked out of the house and slammed the door as she ran home.


End file.
